emily_wants_to_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Chester
Chester is an antagonist in the Emily Wants To Play series. Story Chester belonged to a ventriloquist named Chester O'Leary. One day O'Leary died of unknown causes. At some point, Chester was grouped with Kiki and Mr. Tatters. Eventually, all three dolls ended up being owned by a girl named Emily, the girl loved them instantly calling them "her friends". Emily's behavior started to change, causing her parents to feel deeply disturbed. Emily eventually died of an unknown cause, and the dolls began to appear in random locations of the house. Emily's parents died while preparing to move out. Personality When jump scaring the player in the first game, Chester will smirk and smile with amusement. Chester is playful and evil, often acting like a badly behaved toddler. Gameplay Emily Wants To Play Chester becomes active at 2 AM, along with Mr. Tatters. The game he likes to play is Tag. To escape Chester, players must run into another room that he is not. The signal of Chester's presence is his high-pitched laughter. The entire basement counts as one room. An easy way to avoid him is always staying as close to any door as possible, that way if he spawns in a room, the player can just walk right in. Chester may also appear in the same room the player runs into, which could result in losing the hour. Chester and Mr. Tatters may appear at the same time. This is a common way players lose. A quick tip to avoid this is to stay near a door to quickly run into another room before Tatters turns around. If Chester appears while the player is looking at Kiki, players will have to run to the next room while continuing to look backward. If Chester appears in the basement the player must use the stairs to outrun him. Chester will remain active until 4 AM, leaving with the other dolls while Emily comes out to play. Chester is faster than the player's running speed. Chester doesn’t turn very fast and has to stop before pursuing the player in the other direction. Although going around furniture is going to slow him down, Chester has high acceleration and will back to full speed towards the player. Emily Wants To Play Too Aside from his appearance in the dream sequence, Chester is the first doll seen alive by the sandwich delivery man. Manifesting an occult ritual, the door closes itself on Chester when the player tries to reach him and investigate. He becomes active at 11 PM, that is only if the player takes too long maneuvering in the vents and discovering Emily. At 1 AM, Chester is fully active and begins chasing the player. The whiteboard will say "Chester Marathon! (wait right here)" with a winking face. Unlike the previous game, Chester can now follow players into different areas and rooms. Taking the perimeter rout around the building will assist in a steady run from Chester. A good method for players is to shut doors behind them to cause Chester to delay his chase, as well as use walls and corners to their advantage. Chester's running speed will be faster and longer during the one o'clock hour. Appearance Emily Wants To Play Chester is a ventriloquist dummy that wears a black business suit. He has short brown hair, along with gray trousers and black shoes. When running Chester, takes bigger steps. When killing the player. Chester will open his mouth with a face of anger. When the player is on the ground, Chester will slightly smile showing his villainous side. Emily Wants To Play Too Chester now wears a brown business suit. His hair is the same. His shoes and trousers are now brown and his eyes are blue. It is unknown why his, suit changed. When killing the player. Chester will lunge his arms out and will scream with his mouth open into the player. Trivia *Chester's attack represents the childhood game Tag. *While Chester is spawned in, there is a glitch wherein you can no-clip through a door before it is completely open. *There is a theory, that Chester was once an angry child that loved to play tag but, was put into the body of a puppet. *Chester may be inspired by Slappy the Dummy from Goosebumps and he may also be possibly inspired by Chucky from the Child's Play franchise due to his laugh. *Chester will slightly smile after the jump-scare. *There's a bug that Chester will teleport into a room with doors that's facing in front of player when he's chasing the player. *In Emily Wants To Play Too, Chester is seen performing a ritual involving a dead security guard. It is unknown why, or how he was capable of doing this. Chester.png|Chester evidence Chester_files_1.png|An article about Chester Chester .png Chesterrr.jpg|Chester performing a ritual on a dead body. C2c0870ea-1.jpg Tatter + chester.jpg Chester in the extras.png 4ECA8908-7B38-4935-AC5E-0B208C0B8911.jpeg|Chester + Emily Chester (Emily Wants To Play Too).jpeg Chester (Emily Wants To Play).jpeg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dolls